


flowerhalls (Kili x Legolas)

by captaintranduiloki



Series: Middle Earth's dirty little secrets [4]
Category: Tolkien - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 22:29:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2668697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaintranduiloki/pseuds/captaintranduiloki





	flowerhalls (Kili x Legolas)

Legolas smiled when he saw Kili walking in with his uncle Thorin. Kili replied with another smile.

"Thranduil, i want you to meet my youngest nephew, Kili" Thorin said not knowing that Kili and the elvenking had already met each other. 

"May i give Kili a tour since it's his first time here?" Legolas asked his father answered by Thranduil giving his son a stern look.

"And this is Legolas, the prince of Mirkwood" Thorin said pointing to Legolas.

"I know. We already met" Kili said without thinking while Thorin looked weird at him.

"while you and your company were locked in our dungeons." Legolas said while he gave Kili a playfull look. 

"Ahhh yes, I recall you being one of the elves that captured us" Thorin added before turning towards the elven king.  
"However, i am here for other matter. To discuss the trade between our realms, Lake Town and the recovery of Dale"

"Kili, do you want to see the flower halls. I do not think you want to witness two old men discussing some lame trading issues." Legolas laughed. Thranduil gave Legolas an angry look and his eyes stayed fixed at the two until they were out of his sight.

"Do you want something to eat?" Legolas asked Kili while they walked into his father's (and of course also a bit his) private quarters.

"I thought you were going to show me the flowers?" Kili asked naïvly. Legolas turned around and raised an eyebrow. It took him a while but when Kili realized what the elf really wanted him alone for. 

"just sit down on the cough" Legolas laughed while he walked away. A moment later he came back with a bowl of salad and some glasses of which Kili didn't know what they were for. The elf put them down on the coffee table and walked over to a cabinet where he took out a flagon of wine.  
"Do not tell my father we drank wine while the sun is still out" Legolas said while he poured some in the glasses before putting the flagon down and sitting back.

"what is that in the bowl?" The dwarf prince asked after looking in the bowl while Legolas gave him a fork.

"It's a salad with goat cheese and some herbs" Legolas told while Kili picked in the bowl with his fork. Slowly and careful he brought it to his mouth while Legolas watched. As soon as he bit down on it, the look on his face changed.

"This is delicious" He exclaimed causing the elf to smile.  
"I bet even Ori would like it" he went on while Legolas took some too.

"Why even Ori?" The elf prince asked curious

"He doesn't like 'GREEN FOOD"" Kili said in a funny voice while Legolas looked at him.  
"He even said so when we had dinner in Rivendell"

"You are not talking about THE dinner in Rivendell" Legolas asked  
"The elves have been talking about it all year and were terrified it will happen again in Lothlorien. That's why they only invited the three of you"

"Really?!" Kili asked almost a shamed and Legolas nodded.

"Yes, you were the one that almost hit Lindir with a potato, weren't you" Legolas said before bursting out in laughter.  
"He was like 'i thought this one dwarf had manners. Speaking well of us elves and actually using his cutlery and then all of a sudden he threw a potato. At my head. He nearly hit me'" Legolas went on with a funny high voice.

"i didn't mean to hit him but everybody started throwing food and since Fili hit me, i wanted to hit him" Kili explained but that couldn't keep the elf from laughing.

"I already told him that you probably did not throw at him but just the look on his face when he tells people about it. Magnificent." Legolas said while mimicking Lindir  
"He is a nice fellow but he is just too effeminated" Now Kili was laughing too and they didn't hear someone coming in. Suddenly Tauriel was standing in the doorway.

"what are the two of you laughing about" She asked and the two men freezed.

"Nothing, just Lindir" Legolas said after a few awkward seconds.

"Well, i need to go into the forest, do you want come with me" Ske asked but both nodded to say no.

After Tauriel left, they finished their wine. Just as Legolas wanted to eat something he felt Kili's fingers on his chest. A low chuckle came from the elf while he faced him. Soon their lips were on eachother and they had started a passionate kiss.

"I have missed these lips" Legolas mumbled into Kili's mouth. Kili's hand slowly moved between Legolas' leggs and started massaging his crotch. A soft moan escaped the elf's mouth. Slowly Kili started to unbutton Legolas' breeches.  
After that the elf puched the dwarfprince further into his lab and laid down a bit, their mouths never parting. Kili started moving his lips back and fort to tease Legolas. He felt the blonde's cock get harder and harder with every movement he made.

Suddenly Legolas pushed Kili off of him and grabbed the wine glasses in panick.  
"My father and Thorin are comming. Quick! Hide behind that cabinet!" Legolas said poiting to a 1.5 meter high white oak cabinet. He hid the glasses underneath the cough and followed Kili behind the cabinet. He was just in time. Only a second later they came in.  
"how did you know" Kili asked curious

"elf ears" he whispered almost inaudible and pointing to his ears. Thranduil looked around the room after he saw the salad bowl. He knew that his son always cleaned his things up and this meant he lest in a hurry.

"what is this?" Thorin asked smelling the salad.

"Legolas probably made it for him and your nephew" The elvenking said curious as he opened the cabinet and took out the wine. He noticed that he was missing two glasses but didn't make the link so he grabbed another two and sat down next to Thorin. He noticed that his foot hit something and looked underneath the cough (ofcourse finding the two missing glasses with wine remnants.  
"They have been drinking wine. That is why they left in a hurry" Thranduil said angry.

"don't worry. Kili can hold his liquor" Thorin thinking that that was what the elf was worried about.  
Suddenly Legolas felt Kili's mouth on his erection trough his trousers. How was he going to focus on his father with a horny dwarf making him even hornier.

"Legolas can too but he is just not allowed to drink during the day. After dinner he can have all the wine he wants but not all day long." Thranduil said 

"But isn't he old enough?" Thorin asked confused

"One: Legolas is my son and i do not think he should drink wine all day. I do not care if Elrond lets his children drink or if Celeborn does. Legolas is not grown up yet and still in his teens. If you call it that with elves. And second: He goes out in the woods all day. I do not want my son to be eaten by spiders or orcs because he drank too much" Thranduil said thinking of what the sound he heard could be.  
When silence fell legolas pulled Kili up and signed that they had to leave. They crawled to the door which let them to the dungeons.  
"wow! This is familiar" Kili joked

"SHHH!! My father can still hear you and i am pretty sure he heard us leave" Legolas whispered in a stern tone.  
"i know where we can hide"  
"I knew it! They were still here!" They heard Thranduil's voice

"Run!" Legolas yelled

"Legolas!!!" he heard his father scream while they ran away as fast as they could. As Legolas opened a door, light came out of it and the young dwarf blindly followed.  
They were now in a field full of grass and daisies and laughing they let themselves fall down.  
"Okay, that was fun" Kili said  
"are you in trouble?" he went on while he touched the elf's nose.  
"No not really. When i appoligize it will be all good" Legolas answered while he pulled Kili closer to him.  
"now, where were we" 

A smirk came upon their faces before they started kissing again.  
"let the teens have some fun" Kili said while he tore Legolas' shirt open. Kili loved the prince's satin-like skin. How he could see the muscles tense underneath his touch. He moved his hand up and down Legolas' chest while the elf loosend the strings of Kili's shirt. Legolas brought his mouth to the other man's neck and started trailing kissing towards his shoulder. He pushed away the dwarf's shirt while he felt Kili's hand intertwining his hair.  
A soft moan came from the brunette when the elf's legg touched his cock. Legolas was slowly passing kisses on Kili's chest, before taking his nipple between his teeth. As the dwarf's hands run trough his hair, he suddenly stroked the edge of the elf's ear causing him to moan loudly.  
Surprized the dwarf let go of the elvenhair before realizing what caused the moan.  
"So you like that?!" Kili chuckled slowly bringing his hands back to the elf's ears while the elf was loosening the prince's breeches. He put Kili's thick length in his mouth while he tried to keep Kili's hands away from his ears. As Kili got hold of his ears again, Legolas pulled away from his partner's hard shaft and said "don't" followed by a loud moan.  
Kili felt Legolas' cock get hard immidiatly against his abdomen.  
"Stop" the elf said again

"Why? you seem to like it" Kili answered

"it is *moans* ........ nice but it ... is not enough, huh, it only drives me insane and that can make me ..... *moans again*...... tempered" Legolas said thinking Kili wasn't ready for that. Kili let go of the elven ears not knowing if the idea turned him on or not.

Legolas kissed the dwarf's neck passionately while he pushed his own trousers off. As the elf moved down again, Kili's eyes didn't leave him. The woodland prince trailed kisses from his lower abdomen to the underside of his balls to finally make the tip of his tongue touch his hole. A gasp came from the dwarfprince before the elf breeched him with his finger. A wide smirk came on the elf's face before twisting and putting a second finger in. He felt Kili's hands on his head while he trusted with his fingers. A loud moan came from the dwarf and Legolas pulled his fingers out.

As he faced the dwarf, he kissed him passionately before pushing his shaft inside of him. Kili's head flew back and he gasped which soon changed into load moaning.

"couldn't you have warned me" He said when he was able to face the elf again.

"Well, what would be the fun in that?" Legolas chuckled before he started thrusting into the man underneath him. Soon he felt the dwarf's nails dig in the skin of his back. Kili knew that his climax wouldn't take long today, since they had been for playing for so long. 

"legolas, i'm close ... already" Kili managed to say before he came

"i knew." Legolas smiled pulled out of him and kissinf his forhead. He let himsself fall down next to the dwarf while he pulled his pants back up. Kili decided to do the same.

When Legolas turned around to face the dwarf, Kili had already fallen asleep so Legolas decided to do the same.

~

"your highness" An elf said while he shook Legolas out of his sleep  
"you and the dwarf are expected in the throneroom in 5 minutes"  
"Okay" Legolas said after he sat back up and woke Kili  
"i think we should get going" Legolas said while he put a flower in Kili's hair


End file.
